Homestuck Oneshots
by Alice Marshall lee
Summary: Read the first page, as it is important, this will be a great and vast collecting of oneshots when i am finished, requests are open.
1. Rules and Guidelines

Hello people of the cyber spaces! I have a proposal for you, but don't call the parents quite yet ;) I usually wait til the second date. ;) But back to serious bizness! I am making a one shot series that will hopefully be fairly popular, for all the lazy cookie monsters who don't want to have to look around alot, (hey don't knock it til you try it!) I am also opening up to requests by review. but I'm not all fun and games! (I really am ;)) There are some guidelines for requests. here are they!

1. if you wanted an oc or yourself added into the story i will need

1. a name

2. a species (cherub, human, troll, frog etc.)

3. a canon or oc quadrant intrest (matesprite, platonic, auspistice, kismesis, moirail, human romance, etc.)

4. a blood colour if you aren't human

5. typing quirk

2. if you want a ship done i will need the ship name as well as the people involved, as i am not so clever figuring this crap out.

1. for ships i also need a theme but this is optional as i am often fairly creative at this stuff.

2. a quadrant in which the ship is pursued if you do not give me one it will be my choice.

3. Major charecter death is acceptable i am good at death scenes that are a little bit original.

Yes so those are my hardcore guide lines, i can also make a playlist for your story. if you wish.

i will make a story and a playlist for an example with one of my ships, thank you for this. i love you.


	2. Chapter 1

playlist: 

my immortal- evanescence

so cold- Ben Cocks

ships in the night-mat kearney

Sollux, Mituna

I looked over at my sleeping brother, his hair was pushed into his face as usual and he was softly snoring. It occurred to me that I had never seen his eyes so I put down the Nintendo DS lite that Mituna had broken recently, he was mostly clumsy and the only time he was peaceful was in his sleep. I sat on his lap making sure not to wake him as I brushed his hair away and stared at two closed eyes rimed with thick lashes. I would ask him to show me his eyes later. I sat on the pillow again and picked up the DS again and started tinkering it, it took me a total of 10 minutes to fix it back up for 'tuna. I looked over at the sleeping boy again we were sat on our ratty old beige couch and I had to sit on a pillow because the couch itself was too hard, Mituna's legs hung off and were laid upon the floor. We only had one pillow but Mituna insisted I used it and he fell asleep easily although it must have been uncomfortable and difficult. i looked over at his tall figure that was wearing a yellow and black sports outfit. Mituna didn't play sports though and no team would even let him watch their games, they didn't want him to mess them up. I didn't think it was fair, what they said about my brother but he didn't seem to care so I didn't bring it up, he stirred.

"Tuna?" I asked looking at him or his hair at least.

"yethh, thhollux?" his voice impairment as the doctors called it had gotten worse, it was no longer just a lisp like mine and even I had a hard time understanding him sometimes.

"How was your sleep?" despite my young age I felt like I had to be an adult around Mituna.

"it wathh good." He said with confidence this would be one of his good days, I knew this would be a good day, I just knew it.

"I fixed your DS." I handed him the device and laughed as his face lit up.

"thankthh thhollux!" he took it in his hands and began playing Animal crossing.

"No problem tuna." I whispered. "No problem, at all."


	3. Dirk Roxy

Dirk, Roxy; this is for Ship dem ships

"Hey dik."

'*dirk"

"What do u think it would be liek if we had kids?"

*like

"What would it be like?" he kept looking at his laptop as she dead weighted on his back and wiggled to get comfortable.

"Inconvenient mostly." He finally decided. He spared a quick look over his shoulder to be met with a disappointed looking Roxy Lalonde.

"But for what it's worth…" he added. "I'm picturing them now." He thought for a long moment. "A boy and a girl." He said with confidence.

"The boy will be as ironic and cool as me, and he'll wear shades like a pro. He'll be a good kid and he'll make me proud." He said imagining his child.

"What about the grill?"

'*girl

"The girl will have short hair and she'll be beautiful, just like her mom." He whispered the last bit but Roxy heard.

"Oh… what else dirk?" she asked looking over her shoulder at him.

"She will love wizards" he chuckled lightly. "And she'll have great friends who take care of her." He closed his eyes. "Also she can be a legitimate party animal, but always proper and polite. Just like her mom." He sighed.

"Two perfect little freaks of nature," Roxy snored "Brought up by two people who had no business raising anybody." He said over snores.

"I'll be a failure at parenting" "so will you Rox." He started crying into the contented snores of Roxy.


	4. AN

A/N sorry guest but I just can't do tz/gz very well but i suggest this fanfic for you: /works/420086

as for the rest, i was sorta away so i'll start working on the rest soon.


End file.
